Bonnie's Face
by ShadowsChange
Summary: What really happened to Bonnie's face? A bunch of people say that they took it away from him. This story tell's you what happened to Bonnie's face in reality. (Just got bored and made this story) Give it a read. You might enjoy it. This story will be short.
1. Intro

**Bonnie's Face hope you guys enjoy the story.**

Most of you believe that Bonnie's face was torn off his head to recreate the new and improved Bonnie. In that case you are right, but do you know the full extent of the story? If you don't I will tell you what happened and how Bonnie came to be dismantled.

"Hey Bonnie!" Chica smiled to her friend. "Did you hear the news?" she clapped in excitement.

Bonnie sighed, feeling depressed from all the stress lately. Mostly from playing the same three cords over and over. "Yeah. I heard the news." Bonnie sat down on stage, while placing his red guitar next to him.

Chica wanted to question his depression, but stuck to asking the news. "Don't you think it's great?" She started fan-girling like any regular human-being. Including males.

"Chica it's not that great. It's happened before." Chica's smile faded away. She knew exactly where he was headed toward with the conversation. "Remember the la-"

The chicken quickly interrupted. "Yes Bon Bon." In Chica's eye a tear formed, then rode down to her beak. "It's fine Bonnie, it's only if you want to. It's your decision."

Bonnie spoke with a small whisper. "That's why I'm worried." He paused for a brief moment. "I might want to."

Chica placed her arm around Bonnie, helping him off stage. "Come on, let's go do something to keep your mind off things."

* * *

 **This is just the intro. Just for you to know what the time is. If you don't it's when the first FNAF started, but about to start the new Fazbear Pizzeria. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Way longer I promise.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey! Stop that!" A boy yells out to three teens that are bullying a little girl. They turn toward the young boy and smirk with evil in their eyes.

"Hey guys look! More meat to play with." The tallest out of the group dashes towards the boy, while clutching his hand into a fist. "You're dead kid!"

The boy shuts his eyes tight. Letting nothing in, not even a speck of the sun's light. A large amount of force was pushed into that single punch, however the boy felt no pain. He hadn't been struck to the ground.

Slowly he opens his eyes. His blurry vision could only make out two shadowy figures. While his eyes regained vision he began seeing his older brother defending him. He gripped the teen's forearm. His grip was hard enough to break the bully's arm.

"Leave them alone." He spoke for his younger brother and the young female. The young girl charged out of harm's way, never looking back to thank the man.

The three bullies hesitated, but silently walked away, leaving the two brothers alone. The oldest looked down to his tear filled brother. "Why?" The boy asked. "Why? did you save me?" The oldest smiled gingerly.

He spoke softly to him, "Because I love you too much to see you die without you living your life to the fullest." He cautiously started whipped away his brother's tears. "You're more special to me than anything else."

The boy gently hugged his older brother. "Thank you." He spoke through remaining tears.

His brother simply replied. "No problem Bonnie."

 **Back to the present**

Bonnie pushed the picture under a heavy box. The box was too heavy for a normal man to tug, pick up, or push. Plus no young boy would want to look under a plain old box.

Foxy soon sprinted through the party room, and ran toward the office. He made it before the poor man could even react to Foxy's presence. Swiftly Foxy swung his hook to kill the man. The blow killed him instantly.

Chica, which she stood near the window. She glanced over to Freddy. "Looks like he beat us again." Freddy wore a jealous face.

"Wish I were as fast as him." Freddy slowly walked over to the party room. Once he got there he found Bonnie softly sobbing. "This again?" He whispered to himself. Carefully he walked toward Bonnie. Slowly placing his hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Come on let's go get things off your mind."

Bonnie nodded his head and followed Freddy to Pirate's Cove. "Now what would the losers want with the winner of today's match?" Foxy replied with his head high.

Freddy whispered to the blood drenched Foxy. "Mind if we play some Black Jack?" Foxy let out a smile.

"Ye do know that game is about luck right?" Bonnie simply nodded.

"Hit me," replied Bonnie in a joyful tone. "but make sure you don't stab your hook through the cards." Freddy burst into laughter, while Fox punched Bonnie, making him fall to the ground. "Oww. What the hell was that for?" Foxy brought out the cards from his little cove.

He shuffled the cards, while acting innocent. "What?" Foxy slid Freddy two cards, the cards now getting spitted on with blood. "I did what ye asked." Bonnie slowly stood up, while rubbing his left cheek.

"Ha ha every funny." he replied sarcastically. "Well two more days until they get here." Bonnie sighed, after sitting down on a chair. "What are your responses?"

Freddy took a glace at his hidden cards. "Nah I think I'll pass on this offer." Bon Bon stared at Foxy, either way he responded with the same thing. He gave Bonnie two cards so he could play.

"What about ye Bonnie?" The bunny took a few moments before answering.

Bonnie took a quick glace at his cards. "Give me another card." Foxy slid another card to Bonnie. "Yeah I think it's still a 50-50." As he grinned when he saw his next card.

"Just remember th-" Freddy was interrupted by Bonnie yelling.

"I won!" Bonnie flipped his hidden cards. The cards revealed a king, a five, and a three. "21 baby!" Freddy grunted once again. Meanwhile Foxy laughed. He was literally rolling on the floor.

Freddy kicked Foxy and spoke to Bonnie, "Let's go get some sleep." They both walked away like if nothing had happened at all.

"Ye asshole!" Foxy yelled to Freddy. After a while from lying on the floor he stood up, and closed Pirate's Cove's curtains "Time for some sleep." He stood tall, and fell asleep standing. The other's did the same when they arrived at their designed location. Really comfortable don't you think? They did however leave the man's body in the office.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll update every other week. So on Thursday or Friday. See you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**In the past**

Little boy Bonnie smiled as he skipped along the sidewalk with his older brother, Clyde. Today was the most wonderful day little Bonnie could ever dream of. His brother was inviting him to Fazbear's pizzeria with the left over money he had made doing chores. This was Bonnie's first time actually going inside the pizzeria from it's grand opening over a year ago.

The 'inseparable' brothers arrived at the happy sight of children goofing around inside the pizzeria. "Yay!" Bonnie yelled from excitement, while throwing his hands up.

Clyde easily pats his brother's head. "Take it easy there, Rabbit." He speaks with a light smile. "Don't want you to hurt yourself on your first day."

Bonnie wears a fake frown, trying to look innocent at him. "Aw alright." The youngest finally speaks up. Bonnie wrapped his arms around Clyde in a loving way. "Thank you so much for inviting me here big brother." A few seconds pass, before he loosens his grip around his older brother. "You're the best."

Clyde can't help, but smile at his little brother saying those words to him. The oldest sibling speaks to him gently with a whisper. "Come on let's go inside." Softly tapping his brother's shoulder.

Bonnie opens the pizzeria's door for his sibling. Clyde accepts his kindness and walks through the door. A man stood by the door for any new comers. "Hi there! Are you new to Fazbear's Pizzeria!" He confidently spoke with excitement. We both quickly nodded not saying a single word. "Would you like a quick tour for today's visit? It will only take a few seconds." He wore a blue jacket with a name tag saying 'Hello my name is Ron'.

"Sure Ron that'd be lovely." Clyde openly said. The man began gesturing with his two fingers, pointing to every specific location. After a minute of explaining the two brothers say thank you to the man, and part ways with him. They now to the party room where the trio sing.

Both siblings chose a table near the stage so they could enjoy the view of the three robots singing. "Hey Bonnie stay right here." Clyde commands to his little brother. "I'm going to get something to eat, and a few coins for the arcade games." Bonnie just nods obeying what he said.

The older brother rushed toward the kitchen, hoping he would get some grub for the two hungry siblings. Once he arrived he ordered a medium pepperoni pizza, and a few tokens for his little brother. With no delay the chefs made the pizza also giving the young man 15 tokens.

Clyde arrived to Bonnie and his table, placing down the pizza in front of Bonnie. "Let's get a few calories in us before we go out for some fun." Bonnie didn't hesitate, he flipped open the box making the fresh smell of pizza fly through the air.

Moments later, there was not even a slice of pizza left. It was deserted like the Sahara Desert. Nothing to be seen for miles. "Wow looks like we are brothers." The younger brother giggled at the sight of nothing in the box. The both ate like if it was the first meal of the day. "Can I go see the big robots brother?" He spoke through a full stomach. Clyde simply nodded satisfied with his meal.

Hours pass by and not even a word of his younger brother, Bonnie. Clyde had search for a good few minutes, but still his brother had still not shown up. Quickly he asked the crew member's of the pizzeria to call a search. The crew had no choice but to agree. Ten minutes pass by still no sight of Bonnie.

Only one area to be searched now. The room with spare parts. Everyone needed special permission from the manager of Freddy's Pizzeria. The manager gladly accepted this search, knowing nothing would have passed through there. The man slowly pushed the key in place, and rotated it. As soon as he opened the door the smell of blood and rotten flesh spread across the whole area.

Clyde pummeled to his knees with eyes filled with tears at the sight of what was inside the room.

 **Present**

Bonnie pasted quickly back and forth thinking about what he was going to do when the special guests came by. Was his answer going to be yes, or no? Chica however already had an answer in mind, so did the rest of the group. The group stood by the security office speaking and waiting for the guests to arrive.

Bonnie grabbed his picture from, which he sobbed over a few times a week, and taped a cassette recording to it. In it spoke about his apologizes, an offer, and the address in which he wanted to deliver it to. Bonnie now made up his mind of what he was going to do.

Suddenly the doors open revealing two men with crowbars with other tools in hand. They both wore creepy smiles on there faces.

* * *

 **This is the new chapter. It is now finished and revised. If you had seen the old one you would probably hate me for it. I make my terrible story to an alright one. Anyways I hope you folks enjoy the new chapter. I try not to be repetitive, but it's pretty hard for me. I'll see you guys next week.**


End file.
